1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a sleeve valve useful in a well conduit and a selective pressure operated shifting tool which will locate in the sleeve valve and open the sleeve valve for flow between the outside and inside of the valve or close the sleeve valve to flow.
2. Description of Related Art
When completing a deviated earth well for production, it is known to use a number of the same well tools such as sliding sleeve valves spaced apart in the well conduit. Other known well tools may or may not be interspersed between the sleeve valves in the conduit. During the course of well completion and production, it may be desirable to operate the sleeve valves to be opened or closed in sequence from top to bottom or bottom to top of the conduit, or to open or close a particular sleeve valve selected from the group of sleeve valves.
Each sleeve valve is usually selectively opened to establish a flow path between the interior and exterior of the sleeve valve or closed by engaging a shifting tool in a sliding sleeve in the sleeve valve for movement of the sliding sleeve between open and closed positions. It is also known to lower such shifting tools into deviated wells on jointed or continuous lengths of reeled tubing to supply sufficient weight, especially in the non-vertical well sections, for proper operation of sleeve valves in the conduit.